1. Field
Embodiments relate to technology for obtaining information about a force, using a change in resistance between an upper nano wire array included in an upper plate and a lower nano wire array included in a lower plate, based on an applied force.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flexible tactile sensor apparatus is used to verify a characteristic of a force, for example, a normal force, a shear force, and the like between a sensor apparatus and a target object. In particular, a polymer and polymer compound based flexible tactile sensor apparatus used in various fields, for example, robotics, bio-technology, and the like, by imitating human skin.
However, a metal strain gauge, a conductive polymer, and the like, which are used as sensing materials in the flexible tactile sensor apparatus, are likely to be transformed permanently when a repetitive weight is applied. Accordingly, the flexible tactile sensor apparatus may have characteristics of low reliability of a sensed signal, and a short lifespan.
Accordingly, there is a need for a high sensitivity flexible tactile sensor apparatus with high reliability and a long lifespan.